


Halloween Kidnapping

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Foot Fetish, Kidnapping, Leather, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Dean was kidnapped.Well...





	Halloween Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the current season as of yet (over the pond, I am!) so all of my Supernatural fics are staying au, as per usual.
> 
> This was written so quickly, it feels rushed. I am sorry. 
> 
> Have fun!

Dean was not drunk.

Nope.

He was just…a little tipsy. Yeah. See.

Not drunk.

He stumbled down the sun soaked streets, not daring to drive his Baby back home. She’d be safe at Ellen’s; he’d pick her up in the morning. Yeah. Ellen was good people, and Benny would keep watch on her. He bumped into the lamp post, his breath stinking of too much alcohol.

It had been a great night out, all those pretty scantily clad costumed beauties. Ellen’s Roadhouse had been packed when he got there, but it was worth all that shit, not finding a table and standing at the corner for most of it. But yeah, it was Halloween and Dean was happy.

Halloween fell on a stupid day this year. A Thursday. Not close enough to the weekend to enjoy the night out. All his friends had congregated however, for a few drinks and a great time. It was good to see everyone again. Work had really taken over. But then again, they really shouldn’t have to make excuses to meet up on the regular.

Leaning on the lamp post, he grinned. The night sky was clear and bight, he could see so many stars in the sky and it made his heart swell. The only time he had been able to focus on the stars like this was when he was with Cas. They had spent many date nights sprawled over the hood of his car, a picnic between them, just watching the stars twinkling in the sky, as if they were painted by an artist.

They were just as beautiful now. But it made his heart ache at the memory of his boyfriend. He hadn’t seen Cas since he had left for a family get together a few days ago. He wasn’t due back for a long while. Man, Dean was so hooked on his angel, he had even thought he had seen Cas at the bar, but that couldn’t be possible. Cas was miles away.

He sighed. Yeah, now wasn’t the time to think about that. Pushing off the lamp post, he made his way passed the party and club goers and back home. Home wasn’t too far away. But each step he took forward felt like a great effort, like something was holding him back. He felt like he was moving through sludge, it was tiring him out to the point where he collapsed onto the ground, slamming harshly onto his knees. But he didn’t really feel the impact.

He looked up to the stars, seeing them spinning out of control. A body appeared before him, looming over him as he slipped into darkness.

Huh…Cas?

Son of a bitch.

His head was aching.

Honestly, he should have been more used to waking up in unknown locations. But as his body woke up, he shuddered, taking in the heavy scent of…something…on his nose. What was happening? Looking down, he noticed he was naked. And no, this was not the first time this had happened.

Son of a bitch.

He groaned, rolling his head from one side to the other, the bed he was on was surprisingly soft, and warm. It was a small blessing however, as his hands were tied to his back, ankles tied together too. Lying on his back, he was exposed to the world. He clenched his teeth, trying to work the pain from his jaw, had he hit it when he had fallen?

“Good…” a sweet voice said, guttural and raw, deep and absolutely familiar. “You’re finally awake,”

“Cas…what the fuck?” Awake, but not to his full senses, he whimpered when he noticed his mouth was covered by a thick and soft cloth, so his words came out muffled.

Fuck, what was Cas thinking?

“Hush, Dean,” Cas replied, turning around and looking at Dean. He was hidden somewhat in the darkness of the room, but his eyes were bright, filled with…_holy fuck_, lust. His angel was so turned on right now. And Dean was ready to go whenever Cas got like that. “Let me do this for you,”

Uh…Dean really felt like he must have been dreaming. Otherwise, how was Cas here, when he was supposed to be all the way back in Pontiac? Had Cas come back…for him? His heart swelled at the thought.

If Cas wanted to play, then hell, Dean would play. They had their safe words, and their limits already perfected, so Cas knew that when Dean snapped against the gag, straining and fighting against the binds, he wasn’t really meaning he wanted to get out. They were roleplaying after all.

His struggling only succeeded in moving him from side to side, it wasn’t effective at all. His angel was really good at the rope tying – he panted at the many memories of them playing with ropes. He heard the taping of Cas’s shoes thudding anxiously across the linoleum floor. Yeah, they were in one of the bunkers bed rooms. They had redone the floors because they were easier to clean up, and cheap to replace.

“A hunter, all tied up,” Cas’s voice was mocking, deep and throaty. “Aren’t you sick of finding yourself like this? Or…” he took another step closer, still hidden in the darkness, his eyes shining so beautifully bright. “Is this what you truly want, what you truly desire?”

Dean grinned, oh he knew that tone. An hunter and the angel role play tonight. This was going to get awesome really quickly. He relaxed on the bed, though his ear was still primed to that gorgeous voice. He wondered whether he could come just by Cas’s voice. Blinking rapidly, and trying to clear the fog from his vision – god damn it Cas, did he have to hit him so hard? Or had he drugged him?

Fuck, Dean didn’t even know anymore.

“What do you truly crave, hunter?” Dean’s gaze shot straight to _that _tone. Tongue trapped between his teeth, he hungrily took in the gorgeous body as his angel came into view. Cas stood before him, looking so dominating, his trench coat billowing like a cape behind him, but under that he was wearing a deep blue, velvety looking lingerie costume, the bra top cut low to his chest, collars high, and his usual blue tie tied around his neck, the buttons undone so that his entire chest was on show. The shorts he wore were tight and so high on his thighs. What really called his attention were the _fucking heels_.

Holy mother of god, Dean was going to _die. _He was suddenly frightened of the situation, in a good way. Cas meant business right now, and looking so _fucking _hot was making Dean pant _hard._

“You didn’t even see me slip something into your drink, hunter? You’re losing your touch,” Cas murmured, eyes half lidded as he moved around the room, his heels clicking on the ground. Damn it, Dean knew he has seen Cas at the bar! “It’s like you wanted me to capture you,”

Cas chuckled, running his hands through Deans short hair, his dark eyes were so damn beautiful. Oh god, Cas was always so handsome, but right now, his angel was so pretty. He had lost himself so many times to those eyes, to that gummy smile. This night was going to be something else, and he couldn’t expect any less from Cas.

“Poor hunter can’t talk,” He whispered, eyes glittering in that particular way that made Dean yearn for him. “Perhaps I can help with that,”

He pulled out his _angel blade_ from the sleeve of his trench coat, and smirked wickedly, advancing at Dean with agonisingly slow steps. He slipped the blade under the rope, slicing it clean apart, but he left a panting, wide eyed hunter in his wake. Dean’s heart was hammering, adrenaline pumping, his instincts switching to overdrive.

This was just what Cas wanted, the wicked angel playing with the knife, tossing it from hand to hand, blade shining in the barely there light. He looked dangerous.

Son of a _bitch._

Dean trembled, though he was thankful the ropes and bonds hid most of it from Cas’s keen eyes. Cas knew all of his darkest fantasies. Swallowing hard, he tried to move away from the blade, though he knew Cas wouldn’t hurt him. He was extremely skilled with that blade. But Cas standing there, in those stilettos and that barely there skimpy outfit, he seemed like a sexy threat – how was that even fucking possible.

Cas moved over to the bed, cupping Dean’s cheek.

“Cas?” the words were thick in his mouth, tongue working as he tried to voice his want, his needs.

Cas’s eyes widened, he drummed his hands on Dean's chin, so happy that his ploy was going off without a hitch. Dean was already so gone and they had barely done anything.

“My dear hunter,” He replied, running the blade carefully over his skin. “I know every little thing about you,”

Dean’s eyes widened as he fought with the ropes, wanting desperately to reach up to his boyfriend and have them speed this whole thing along. Cas grinned, head thrown back as he laughed at his lovers’ predicament.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas grinned, sweeping a hand down Dean’s cheek, curling his fingers around his chin and lifting his head up. His gaze was like sin. “I know all of your deepest and darkest secrets, you are very interesting indeed, and there is so much I have in store for you,”

It was only some times that Cas let out his more crazy and sexy side. It always came out in full form, just like now, as he moved over to the table in the corner – not that Dean had been paying any attention to the room, not after seeing Cas in that outfit. He pinched at the centre of the white cloth draped on the table and yanked it off in one swift move.

Dean felt like that was a _ta-daa_ moment, but he was glad Cas was keeping this serious. Dean felt submissive then, at the whim of his angel’s thoughts and ideas. It was a great place to be. He was able to show what he truly felt. It was just a table, just sitting there. But the items on that table, the bindings and the buckles and…there was so much there. He could only imagine what it would be like to be tied down completely, heart hammering anxiously like a caged bird, fighting for freedom. Not that he really wanted it.

However, it wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter.

Cas had given him a look, his face falling from the serious to the meek one Dean always saw him as. His look was silently asked for consent. Dean gazed back, nodding. And Cas’s expression hardened again. It was going to be so much fun.

Cas ran his fingers over the binds, picking a few of the soft buttery leather ones and making his way over to Dean. He grappled him harshly onto the bed, leather buckles clasping and tightening on his wrists and ankles, holding him still and steady. Dean groaned, rolling his shoulders back, but the bounds held him back, pinning him up. They were soft to the touch, but were as strong as steel. The manacles chains clinked forebodingly, as he tried to wriggle and ease some of the tension from his body.

“I think I like you like this,” Cas hissed, running his nails down Dean’s chest and abs, making him shudder. “You comfortable baby?”

“I’m all green, angel,” Dean replied, glad that Cas had asked, but frustrated and wanting Cas to just hurry the fuck up, he’d been hard ever since he saw Cas’s beautiful eyes in the darkness.

He shuddered, submitting to the role Cas had designed for him, playing into the fantasies he had only ever told Cas in the darkness, when they were alone. His legs were yanked open, spread and shackled. His cock was drooling on the bedspread.

“My, my, my,” Cas smirked, tapping the side of Dean’s cheek, which, to Dean, meant he should stay quiet. “You’re really enjoying this,”

He probably should have told Cas just how much he was into this, but Cas had told him not to talk. Everything was coming to head, gloriously. Rolling his eyes, he groaned deeply in the back of his throat. The silence was overwhelming, god, if he listened closely enough he could hear his own heart beating.

Cas’s scent permeated the room, a twinge of sweetness with the stormy dark musk. It reached his nostrils and awakened the carnal desire inside him. He gazed up at the beauty of his lover, his imposing presence filling the room with sexual energy. The pounding in his chest grew more rapid, his skin prickling with goose bumps.

Cas stood towering over him, casting a glorious shadow. He liked the way Dean looked, sprawled over the sheets like he had been thrown there, tied up and ready to be taken. He raised his eyebrow, starting to really like this game.

“Where should I start?” he inquired, his voice deep. He touched Dean’s cock playfully with his heeled foot, pressing the flat toe on his hard cock just a little. Dean gasped, but he was grinning. Cas pulled off his tie, tugging on it and removing it from the collar of his slutty outfit. He arched his foot back and bent down, letting the tie drop to the ground, licking Dean’s chest and all the way up to his full lips.

Fuck, Dean was so hard now, he wanted Cas so badly, but it was still too early. Cas liked to make him wait, he enjoyed torturing him, there was so much more yet to come.

“You’re still too dressed,” Dean teased cockily.

Cas laughed in a way that Dean found incredibly sexy. He pulled back and gazed at his lover, seeing Dean so erect, weeping and drooling cock throbbing with need. He started to undo the buttons on his tight fitting shirt.

“Slowly,” Dean murmured.

Cas bit his lower lip, hiding in a breath as he undid the buttons, pulling them out one by one. The shirt hung open, his chest bare, the little trail of dark hair caught Dean’s eye and he followed the gaze to the thick swell in Cas’s tight shorts. Holy fuck. He was so hard and so fucking ready already. He couldn’t wait for the actual sex to happen.

As the shirt and trench coat came off, revealing Cas’s toned torso, his muscular arms - that Dean desperately wanted to dominate him in bed now - guided further up on the mattress. Dean wanted to reach out for him, but his hands were tied too close to the railings, not giving him enough slack.

“Now the shorts?” Dean asked, knowing he was pushing too far, but Cas nodded and he exhaled. Dean was waiting for the shorts to drop, licking his lips in anticipation. The sound of the zipper unzipping as Cas drew near him again was sweet symphony to his ears. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as Cas came closer. His fingers were nimble as he quickly disposed of his shorts. Dean gasped as those powerful thighs appeared inch by glorious inch as he raised his leg up and stepped out of his shorts. Fuck he was magnificent.

Dean’s eyes were drawn to his thick cock, the shape a shadow against the fabric of his underwear. Fuck, he was already so hard.

“Take it off,” he said, his desire growing.

Cas looked so lustful in the faded light. Dean growled, wishing he could reach up and press kisses to his thighs, just bury himself in there and make his lover happy. In one quick move, Cas removed his underwear and stood completely naked in front of Dean, his cock swollen and impatient.

Thank fuck.

“Come on then,” he whispered, his voice strained. With his hands tied up, there wasn’t much he could do. His instinct was to spread his legs and reach up, but he wanted Cas to do it for him, it would send him right over the edge. Shit, he was already so close.

Cas grabbed him by the knees, so calmly, pulling them apart as far as they would go with his ankles still tied, he pressed long and hot kisses to Dean’s thighs. Dean was so sensitive and Cas’s tongue was so hot. He made sure not to neglect any part of his flesh, especially his hole, stretching it open with his tongue and fingers.

He grinned, hearing Dean moaning, hips gyrating under his silky touch. It was like he was yearning for him. So Cas continued to torment him, licking inside, tracing moist patterns on his skin. When he finally moved to his cock, Dean jumped.

Cas sucked on his head, twisting his tongue and circling the tip, and Dean responded with low groans and shudders, tugging on his binds, wanting to touch Cas, to bury his fingers in Ca’s hair, push his face in further, but he couldn’t move. The binds buckled him back in blissful torture.

Time seemed to stop, he was so lost in his ecstasy, feeling Cas’s tongue slide in and out of his hole, deeper and deeper. He blew cool air, scalding Dean’s insides.

“Son of a bitch!” The encouragement was barely audible. He wanted to restrain himself, but this was growing into something he couldn’t control any more. He held out as long as he could but Cas was just too good, he knew exactly what to do to make Dean come. And come he did, so hard, spasming under him, waves of his climax tearing through his body, spilling all over his chest.

Cas looked up at him, panting and positioning Dean better. Dean’s arms were still wrapped in the binds, so Cas could only move his bottom half. Cas kissed him then, open mouth and sweet, the taste of him still on his tongue, he tugged on Dean’s lower lips, making him vibrate with want. A fire erupted inside his spent body, possessing him.

Cas trailed his tongue down Dean’s body, tweaking his erect nipples, biting down lightly on them. Dean gasped, whimpering when one hand slid between his legs and Cas inserted two fingers into him again. He moved so slowly inside him, stuffing him and curling and scissoring his fingers. Dean’s cock was hard and drooling again, he was ready for Cas once again.

Cas grinned, playing the tip of his cock at Dean’s entrance, holding it there. Dean whined, lowering his body down in an attempt to nudge his cock in.

“Not yet, baby,” Cas replied, his voice was pure torture. Little by little he inched his way inside, filling Dean up so completely, enveloping his firm heat. Dean clenched into it. Cas gripped him by his ass, nails digging into his flesh, riding him slowly at first. Dean felt tight, slick and warm, making him whine and moan and beg as Cas’s thrusts quickened.

Dean knew he would have marks and bruises on him, but he didn’t care. He wanted Cas to come, the wait had gone on long enough, He wanted to _make_ Cas come. But Cas was moving so swiftly, so perfectly, Dean couldn’t help but scream, urging him on. Every thrust became more and more unrelenting. Cas leaned down and bit into the flesh at the curve of Dean’s neck, sinking into the skin and holding him tight.

“More…I want it…” Dean gasped.

Cas growled, thrusting into him harshly, violently, so fucking perfectly, filling him so good. But as soon as Dean was close, Cas relented, slowing the pace. Dean growled, moving against him, craving him. He knew his face was just full of embarrassing want.

“You look so beautiful,” Cas murmured, his entire demeanour transfixed on Dean’s face. “Like a sensual god,”

Dean came then, hearing Cas’s thick and throaty voice filled with so much love, spilling in the mess between them. He thrust in one more time, feeling Dean’s wall massage him, hearing Dean scream his name. He could no longer contain himself, He took sight of him, flush wish his orgasm and with a few more quick thrusts, he came inside him, roaring out in his pleasure.

They both fell onto one another, grasping at one another desperately, pressing open mouthed kisses on whatever flesh they could find. A mischievous glint sparkled in Dean’s green eyes.

“Best god damn Halloween night ever,”


End file.
